


Hey, Hey...

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set after the episode The Cruise.Judith finds out that Jean and Lionel shared a bed while staying at Penny and Steven's.Lionel and Jean decide how they are going to deal with the smirk on her face.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hey, Hey...

“What are we going to do about that smirk on Judith's face?” Jean asked worriedly.

‘Questions will be asked.”

“Not in the House?” Jean said playing with her bracelet.

“I sincerely hope not.” Lionel said

“Have you any constructive ideas for what we should say?” She sighed.

Lionel took a moment to think of a constructive idea when he remembered something Alistair had said, “As a matter of fact, I have. Alistair does talk an awful lot of twaddle, but he has one phrase that might come in handy.”

“Hey, hey!” They both said at the same time laughing.

They drank their tea and chatted about the book for a while then Lionel looked at his watch and realised how late it had gotten, “I’d better go, it’s getting late.”

“You could stay over,” Jean suggested.

“What about the smirk on Judith’s face? Won’t that just be confirming her suspicions?”

Jean sighed, “We are adults Lionel, besides I’m not ashamed are you?”

“Of course not...proud actually.” He grinned, then a thought occurred to him, “I don’t have anything to wear,”

“Sleep in your boxers unless you’re currently going commando,” she joked.

Lionel frowned, “What on earth does going commando mean?”

Jean rolled her eyes at his lack of understanding, “It means not wearing any underwear,”

“Oh, well I’m not currently going commando especially not in this new suit,” he chuckled.

Jean grinned at him, loving that his more playful side was coming out, “So shall we go to bed?” She asked.

Lionel nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly. The kiss soon turned heated when his tongue traced along the seam of her lips and pushed inside when she parted them.

Jean moaned moving her body closer to his and throwing a leg over his lap but it wasn’t enough for so she pulled her dress up to her hips and moved to sit across his thighs straddling his lap. She could feel him begin to Harden against her and felt a rush of wetness between her legs.

Lionel groaned as she began to rub against him, he couldn’t believe they were in her living room dry humping with the very real possibility of being interrupted by Judy.

"Jean," he murmured as his lips moved from her’s to her neck, his teeth nipping the skin there. She threw her head back and would have fallen backwards had it not been for Lionel’s strong arms round her waist.

His hand moved to the top of her tights trying to tug them down but in this position he couldn’t get them off, “Blast! You’ll have to get up I can’t get your tights off.” He grumbled.

“Just rip them, hurry,”

Lionel did as she asked, his fingers tearing the crotch of her tights. The sound of the material ripping causing Jean to become even more aroused.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she crushed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth and rocking against his straining manhood. The friction she got from grinding against him felt wonderful but she needed more.

She pushed at his shoulders breaking the kiss, “Please Lionel, I need you,” She panted.

“God Jean! I need you too,” he moaned.

He moved a hand between her thighs to her lacy underwear and pushed them to the side. His fingers trailed over her and finding her already very wet he slid a finger inside her.

Jean cried out as he began trusting his finger in and out of her, her hips bucking against him.

“You’re so wet for me my love,” he whispered pressing his lips to her neck and rubbing his thumb over her clit.

HIs other hand reached for the zipper of her dress, pulling it down. The top of her dress dropped and jean removed her arms revealing her lacy bra beneath.

Lionel trailed kisses down her throat to between her breasts, his tongue licking the sweat that had started to form there.

The feel of his tongue on her skin sent a shiver through Jean and she felt the urgent need to feel his mouth on her nipples. Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and threw it on the sofa freeing her breasts from there lacy confines.

Lionel groaned at the sight of her perfect breasts and wasted no time in taking one nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking until it grew hard then moving on to the other as his fingers continued to thrust into her dripping wet heat.

The stimulation he was giving her was enough to make her orgasm but she wanted him inside her when that happened. She reached down to his trousers undoing them and pushing the waistband of his underwear down enough to let his thick, long and hard manhood spring free.

She loved how big he was, no one ever filled her the way he did. Her hand closed around his hardness, pumping up and down with firm strokes.

Lionel groaned against her breast, “Jean!” he moaned making her pump him faster.

Not wanting to send him over the edge she slowed her pace then leaned forward placing her lips against his ear, “I want you to come inside me,” she whispered.

Pulling back she lifted her body, his fingers dropped from her sex and she positioned his rock hard cock at her opening, looking into his eyes as she sank slowly down on him.

His hands fell to her hips, helping her rise and fall on him, “Yes…right there…oh yes…” she panted.

She squeezed her inner muscles on every downward thrust, making Lionel moan in pleasure. She kept up her steady rhythm teasing him until Lionel could take it no more.

He gripped her hips harder an began to thrust his hips up to meet her downward thrusts, pumping into her at an increasing speed as he felt her begin to tighten around his throbbing member.

“Jean!" he cried out feeling her walls spasm and tighten around him.

“Lionel I'm coming, I’m…aahhh,” she screamed as she orgasmed.

He followed her seconds later spurting his cum deep inside her, filling her until he had nothing left.

Her head dropped to his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, both breathing hard.

After a few minutes Jean pulled back and smiled, “That was amazing,” she leaned down and kissed him gently.

“You are amazing but maybe we should move this to the bedroom before Judy gets back,” he suggested kissing her nose.

Jean grinned and slowly rose up letting his softening cock slip out of her, Lionel tucked himself back inside his underwear and did up his trousers while Jean rearranged her dress and retrieved her bra, tucking it into Lionel’s trouser pocket.

They made their way upstairs and were on the landing when Judy and Alistair came through the front door. Unseen Jean put a finger to her lips silently telling him to be quiet, while they observed the two young people below.

“Thanks for a nice evening Alistair,” Judy said standing by the open front door.

“Anytime,” Alistair smiled but then a frown crossed his face, “Is it me or does it smell a bit…musty in here?”

On the landing Jean and Lionel both had to stop themselves from laughing when they heard what Alistair had said.

Judy sniffed the air and had to admit it did smell a little funny in the hallway, “Perhaps its coming from that French restaurant down the road,”

Alistair nodded, “Yes, you’re probably right. Well I’d better be on my way, goodnight Judy.”

“Goodnight Alistair,’ she said closing the door behind him.

On the other side of the door Alistair grinned to himself, he knew exactly what that smell was and it wasn’t coming from the restaurant down the road. It seemed his main man Li and the lovely lady had had a very nice evening of their own.

Seeing the front door shut Lionel and Jean silently made their way to her bedroom before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles.

“Do you think they know what we’ve been up to?” Lionel chuckled laying back on the bed.

Jean shrugged her shoulders, “Probably but I don’t care,” she said rolling on top of him.

Lionel held her to him, “Neither do I,” he said kissing her.


End file.
